


The Case Of The Missing Mole Rat

by WhoIsWren



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, Detective Noir, Gay Cyrus Goodman, I'm still horrendous at tagging, M/M, Mystery, References to Kim Possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: There’s an escaped animal on the loose in Jefferson Middle School. Not to fear, with Detective Goodman on the case – and his trusted muscle, TJ Kippen – it’ll be solved before the day is out.“Oh no,” Buffy moaned, “not another Film Noir, Cyrus.”“Hey! My last one wasn’t that bad. Besides this time, it’s real.”





	The Case Of The Missing Mole Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I am so here for this pairing you have no idea. I’ve read all the Tyrus fics on ao3 about 3 times now (considering there’s only about 36 fics at this time) so I figured it’s about time I contribute to this amazing pairing.  
> I have no idea where this idea came from, it’s probably one of the weirdest things I’ve ever written and was done in one sleep deprived afternoon.  
> If you have any Tyrus prompts leave them in the comments below or on my Tumblr and I’ll try my best to fulfill them.

 

“Cyrus Goodman, please report to the office,” a stereotypical receptionist’s voice rung out through the school speakers. Her bored monotone could put even the most excitable person to sleep.  

Cyrus had been mindlessly doodling in his English book while Ms. Jasper tried to get his fellow students interested in Shakespeare. The announcement had shocked him out of his daze, his eyes widening and heart rate jumping.

He was Cyrus Goodman, he didn’t get in trouble and certainly not enough for a trip to the principal’s office. After his moment of panic Cyrus calmed considerably. The last time he was called to the principal’s office Dr. Metcalf had asked him to make the orientation video.

That experience hadn’t really gone according to plan and the sweaty panic attack was basically horrifying but Cyrus was trying this new thing of finding the silver lining in bad situations. In his mind there was one really shining moment from that ordeal.

TJ Kippen.

If he hadn’t had the sweat attack Cyrus never would have gone to the swing set that day and therefore never would have gotten to know the real TJ.

He’d heard all the stories from Buffy and from her description TJ wasn’t someone Cyrus ever wanted to hang out with. The boy he swung on the swings with was nothing like the cruel jock Buffy had described.

In the past few weeks he and TJ had become close in a way that Cyrus didn’t have with anyone else. With TJ he felt like he could be himself, differently from the way he was himself with Buffy or Andi. He could show TJ the darker sides of himself, the not so happy and perky sides, the rougher edges, and knew TJ wouldn’t be scared off.

Cyrus could admit to himself that he had a crush on TJ.

Honestly, it was hard _not_ to crush on the guy. The basketball star was really cute and the way he smiled at Cyrus just made the boy melt inside. Knowing that TJ wasn’t the nicest to the general population served to make Cyrus feel extra special. His heart did little flip flops every time TJ was nearby and he blushed whenever the older boy touched him.

For someone who is so standoffish and pushes everyone away with harsh words, TJ is actually ridiculously affectionate. Cyrus often finds himself with TJ’s arm around his shoulders whenever the guy is around, not that Cyrus minds one bit.

It honestly came as no surprise when Cyrus began thinking about a certain basketball player and wandering what it could be like to hold his hand. With TJ confiding in him and smiling at him, how could Cyrus resist?

Maybe he’ll ask TJ to help him with whatever it is Metcalf wants him to do this time.

Sighing, Cyrus makes his way to the front office. He remembers how much fun he had directing Jonah and watching him smile at the camera. Back then, the twinkle in Jonah’s eyes had made Cyrus’ knees weak. There’s a part of him that will always like Jonah, that will always shiver at the boy’s smile and melt at his laughter. Jonah was his first crush, the boy that made him realise he was gay.

There is a special place in his heart for Jonah Beck. But that spot has gotten smaller and smaller the past few weeks.

Jonah was still the magnetic and popular _‘JONAH BECK’_ , but the lustre has worn off. Cyrus didn’t hold Jonah up to this celebrity status anymore and it felt good. Cyrus felt like he’d grown as a person now that he wasn’t obsessed with Jonah Beck.

He just prayed that his crush on TJ wouldn’t be as obsessive.

Thinking about TJ calmed him and had him smiling as he walked to Metcalf’s office. His good mood was crushed however when he sat across from the stern faced principal.

Metcalf looked pissed.

“Mr. Goodman, a crime has occurred at this school,” Metcalf began calm as ever. Cyrus on the other hand was freaking the hell out. “The science department has lost Hanno, their naked mole rat.”

Sometimes Cyrus really prided himself on not letting his mouth run without his brain’s permission. Times like right now he thought he deserved a pat on the back.

A naked mole rat?

How had he not heard about this until now?

He suddenly had the craving for burritos and nachos, or perhaps the illusive _Naco_.

“Hanno has only been at this school since Monday. You have until the end of the week to find him and return him to me.”

“But, but it’s already Thursday,” Cyrus mumbled. When all Metcalf did was smile at him Cyrus’ heart sank.

Sometimes it really sucked when the teachers trusted you so much. This was too much pressure for an anxiety riddled 13-year-old.

Downtrodden, Cyrus left Metcalf’s office with a list of faculty members and students to talk to. Waiting in the hall for him was his friends. Like all of them. This sadly accounted to only four people.

Cyrus likes to think friendship is about quality not quantity.

“What happened? Are you in trouble?” Andi asked, her eyes full of concern.

“Another video?” Jonah excitedly asked, the boy really liked being on camera.

“Are you okay? Do I need to have words with Metcalf?” The hard edge to Buffy’s eyes made Cyrus feel all warm and fuzzy. His best friend would shout at their principal for him, what more could a guy want?

“Dancing with danger, Underdog?” Standing off to the side of the group was TJ. The boy smirked as he leant against this lockers with his arms crossed. 

Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat. TJ was really attractive, but now wasn’t the time to drool over boys.

“Uh… I’m fine, Metcalf wants me to find a missing rodent,” Cyrus smiled to reassure his friends. He didn’t expect the twin groans from Buffy and Andi.

“Oh no,” Buffy moaned, “not another Film Noir, Cyrus.”

“Hey! My last one wasn’t that bad. Besides this time, it’s real.” Holy Baby Taters, this time it’s real. He can be a real detective. Where’s his fedora?!

He needs to go home and change. Khaki’s and a blue sweater were not the ideal detective attire. He needs dark and mysterious, yet classy and respectable.

Stuck in his little daydream as he was, Cyrus didn’t notice his friends leaving once they were assured Cyrus wasn’t in trouble. He was still thinking about how best to interrogate his potential suspects when a voice startled him.

“Need any help catching the bad guys?” TJ lightly teased.

It was like a classic light bulb moment. All the good Film Noir detective stories had two heroes saving the day. This was perfect, a chance to solve the case and spent time with TJ.

“Yes! You can be my sidekick, my muscle, the silent but deadly detective with a tragic past and a heart of gold. You stick to the shadows, seeing everything and finding the clues no one else could find. You’ll be –“

“Cyrus!” TJ called loudly, as if he’d already said Cyrus’ name a few times, snapping his fingers in front of Cyrus’ face. Shaking himself out of his fantasy Cyrus was glad to see TJ looking more amused by his antics than annoyed.

“Right, sorry! I can get lost in the rapture,” Cyrus shrugged before walking down the hall, TJ falling into step beside him.  

“It’s cool. Detective Kippen has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

Cyrus nearly tripped over his own feet. A vicious blush bloomed across his cheeks as he righted himself. It was one thing for TJ not to make fun of his little daydreams, but for the boy to join in was another thing entirely. Cyrus didn’t think his poor little heart could take it.

As they walked the halls towards their first – and only – suspect Cyrus filled TJ in on all the details Metcalf had given him. There wasn’t a lot of information to discuss, however, as Metcalf himself didn’t know much. One day the mole rat was there, and then after Miss Trudy’s Grade 7 science class it was gone.

On Metcalf’s suspect list was the science teacher herself and the names of the students in her class. All in all, the list only amounted to about 20 people.

“What about the janitors?” TJ asked when Miss Trudy’s classroom door was in sight; the scene of the crime just within their grasp. Cyrus stopped short and slowly turned to look at the older boy.

“I didn’t even think of that. You are going to be the best sidekick detective ever.” Cyrus was rewarded with the sight of TJ Kippen blushing.

Yeah, Cyrus’ heart wasn’t going to survive this.

TJ reached the yellow door first but stood back and opened it for Cyrus to enter first. Who would have guessed big bad TJ Kippen to be a gentleman? While Cyrus liked the chivalry – and was glad that TJ realised that this was a big moment for Cyrus – if it kept happening they were going to have words.

Just because he liked boys didn’t mean he had to be treated like the female. Not that anyone but Buffy and Andi knew of his preferences.

As the two of them looked around the empty classroom Cyrus’ mind wandered. He hadn’t thought about telling Jonah he was gay and he definitely wasn’t ready to tell his parents, but he was considering telling TJ. There was just something about TJ that made him feel safe and he felt like he could tell him anything.

Maybe he could tell TJ this big thing too.

“Not to diminish your faith in my detective abilities but I’m not actually sure what it is I’m looking for,” TJ called from the other side of the room. He stood standing in front of the cage the naked mole rat was kept in. The glass tank was massive and filled with dirt. The lid of the tank was askew but that was the only thing out of place in the whole room.

Cyrus started at the tank, and then he stared some more. If they were real detectives he would dust for fingerprints and take swabs of everything. Being a couple of teenage kids in middle school they didn’t have the resources they needed to solve the case. They just had to think around the problem.

“I don’t think we have the equipment to get much from evidence. Our best bet is probably talking to people… Something neither of us are particularly good at,” Cyrus mumbled, his face twisting with nerves.

“Hey, c’mon,” TJ clapped his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder, squeezing lightly. “We can do anything together.”

Cyrus swooned a little bit whenever TJ used the word _‘together’_ when speaking about the two of them.

Confidence restored, the two smiled at each other before going to the teacher’s lounge to find Miss Trudy. Cyrus was loving the most ultimate hall pass that let him go wherever he wanted in the school, all for the sake of finding a naked mole rat.

Miss Trudy was a fresh out of college teacher. She was bright eyed and wanted to be friends with all her students. Cyrus thought she was sweet and knew a lot about the subject she was teaching; TJ thought she needed a backbone.

Cyrus didn’t exactly disagree.

The quiet woman nearly burst into tears when faced with the twin glares of detectives Kippen and Goodman. Cyrus doubted his glaring abilities – even with lessons from TJ – but seeing a grown woman crack was strangely uplifting. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at intimidation after all. He was still planning on bringing her a basket of muffins though; she just looked so guilty, it was heartbreaking.

“No one even knew about Hanno until yesterday. I brought him out to show my 7A class. They all loved him and were really careful with handling him,” Miss Trudy began, her eyes begging the two boys to believe her. “He was back in his tunnels after class I swear, but this morning when I went to feed him he was gone.”

“Likely story,” TJ glared. Cyrus was trying really hard not to smile like a besotted idiot at how much TJ was getting into the little fantasy.

“I swear the tank was secure when I left last night. It wasn’t my fault, please believe me. I just want Hanno safe.” Miss Trudy was on the brink of tears and it was making Cyrus all kinds of uncomfortable.

“Right, um, thank you. We’ll do our best to get Hanno back,” Cyrus reassured the frazzled teacher as he walked backward. Shuffling away from her, Cyrus grabbed TJ’s sleeve to pull him back as well. They walked backwards slowly as if backing away from a wild animal. The analogy was pretty accurate where Cyrus was concerned.

When they were safely out in the hallways the boys looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Their entire situation was just too bizarre not to laugh at. They stood in the hallway hanging onto each other wheezing and red faced. It took a few moments before they were able to calm themselves and when they did it was like the world stopped.

Cyrus didn’t realise how close they had gotten. His hands were clutching TJ’s chest, gripping onto his red hoodie. Then there was TJ who was grasping onto Cyrus’ shoulders, his head bowed and eyes glistening. Their faces were so close Cyrus could smell the minty gum TJ had been chewing when they were looking for clues.

Everything had stopped as they stared at each other, breathing the same air and clutching at each other. Cyrus gulped, his heart pounding in his chest. The two times he’d kissed Iris hadn’t felt anywhere near as intense and intimate as this moment.

Cyrus squealed and jumped as they were shocked out of their gaze by the school bell. All around them students swarmed the halls and ran to their next class. Cyrus felt the blush staining his cheeks and refused to look at TJ.

~  ~  ~

Metcalf had organised for the students of Miss Trudy’s grade 7 class to return to the scene of the crime and be interviewed – interrogated – by Cyrus. They had talked to most of the students with no further leads as to the whereabouts of Hanno and thankfully hadn’t had time to talk about their _moment_ in the hall.

Cyrus didn’t even know what he would say about it. He knows it felt great and felt more connected than he ever did with Iris or Jonah. Probably the most shocking thing about their moment was that TJ had actually stared back. He’d been just as transfixed as Cyrus and the younger boy didn’t know what to make of that.

Was he really ready for his first boyfriend?

“It’s so cool you guys get out of class for this and thanks for saving me from Mr. Gordons’ English monologue. That guy really loves the sound of his own voice,” Jonah grinned as he entered the room for his interrogation.

Sitting down across from Cyrus and TJ the popular boy smiled like nothing was amiss. Cyrus really didn’t think Jonah, or any of his friends for that matter, were responsible for the missing mole rat but Metcalf wanted a thorough investigation. Cyrus took his detective work seriously.

“Did you take the rat?” TJ snapped, playing the role of _bad cop_ perfectly.

“No,” Jonah smiled.

Cyrus looked at that smile and saw the beauty of it, but there was nothing in it that made his heart flutter as it once had. In fact, he found it really weird how much Jonah smiled.

“You think this is some kind of joke, Frisbee boy? There’s a defenceless animal out there and if you had anything to do with his disappearance you and me are gonna have a little _talk_.”

Jonah continued to smile obliviously at an angry TJ, a sight most would cower at. TJ straightened from his lean against the desk and stepped towards Jonah menacingly. Cyrus’ hand shot out, stopping TJ’s advance. Jonah may have been oblivious but Cyrus knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose just to aggravate TJ, it was just who Jonah was.

“You should probably leave Jonah,” Cyrus implored. Jonah just smiled and shrugged, leaving the classroom.

“Did he even understand what was going on?” TJ asked, looking at the door Jonah had departed from.

“I honestly don’t know,” Cyrus sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was totally over trying to decode Jonah Beck and his limited facial expression. “Nice bad cop by the way, very intimidating.”

Looking up just in time to spot the grin on TJ’s face, Cyrus completely missed the next student entering the classroom.

“What is _he_ doing here?” There’s only one person who could pull of a tone that annoyed.

“He’s helping me, Buffy,” Cyrus rolled his eyes at the two basketball players grudge. As Buffy sat across from them Cyrus leaned forward and whispered to her, “Play nice.”

“Where’s the mole rat, Driscoll?” TJ accused right off the bat. Cyrus internally groaned.

TJ wasn’t doing anything different from what he’d been doing all afternoon, being the intimidating bad cop, but that tactic wouldn’t work with Buffy. In fact, that tone of voice coupled with the accusation is enough to tip Buffy over the edge. It really didn’t help matters that it was _TJ_ doing the accusing.

“I’m not the bad guy here. Unlike _some_ people, I don’t steal, or lie, or manipulate, or any number of cruel things you do to people,” Buffy stood glaring at TJ.

There was hardly any room between the two but Cyrus was determined. He managed to squeeze his way in between them with barely any breathing room. TJ was pressed all along his back as Buffy was pressed against his front.

“Okay! Let’s stop the fighting for a second okay? Think of Hanno, poor naked little Hanno, all alone in the wild. There are things more important than rivalries, am I right? Please someone just step back, I think I’m claustrophobic.”

For a moment it seemed like no one was going to move and Cyrus would be left sandwiched between the enemies, but after a tense moment Buffy stepped back. Cyrus knew how big that was for her, to back down, and was immensely grateful that his friendship was worth more than her pride.

Cyrus was acutely aware of the fact that TJ turned his head away and let out an explosive breath but didn’t step back, leaving them pressed together. When Cyrus spoke next his voice was little more than a squeak.

“Thanks Buffy, you can go.” Cyrus took a breath, still unable to move away from the heat at his back. “I know you didn’t take Hanno, I’ll see you at The Spoon later, okay?”

Buffy looked suspiciously between the two boys. Always too smart for her own good, Buffy was aware of the tension between her best friend and her enemy. She knew what was going on with Cyrus but she had no idea how to take it.

“You’re buying,” she said over her shoulder as she reluctantly left the classroom. Cyrus sighed; he knew he was in for a stern talking to after school.

“You know I wasn’t trying to start anything right?” TJ softly asked, his mouth so close to Cyrus’ ear that the boy shivered.

Turing to face TJ, Cyrus put a bit of space between them even as he ached to reach out and touch TJ.

“I know. That’s just how Buffy is. One of these days I’m going to get you two on even ground free of hostility on all counts. It’ll be a great day, a historic moment,” Cyrus smiled, hoping to reassure the older boy. A small part of him was delighted that TJ looked worried that Cyrus might blame him for the confrontation. Maybe there was hope for a TJ and Buffy friendship after all.

“Hey guys! Have you solved the case yet?” Andi smiled happily as she entered the room and sat down.

“No, not yet, not even any clues,” Cyrus sighed, his head lowering. “I thought my first real case would have been like all the old movies and I’d have a suspect by now.”

He didn’t want to admit it but he was pretty sure there was no solving this case. There was no physical evidence and so far no one had any idea on the whereabouts of the missing mole rat. Cyrus hated disappointing people, despite how often it tended to happen.

Cyrus felt TJ squeeze his shoulder and couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. Looking up, Cyrus was a little concerned by the manic grin on Andi’s face.

“Lucky for you I am about to blow your whole case wide open!” she squealed, clapping her hands together. Cyrus felt his mood lifting in the face of an excited Andi. “It didn’t click until word got around about your investigation but now it all makes sense. Yesterday Gus was acting really shifty and then today he was really happy until we heard about these interviews. Now he’s all skittish, more so than usual.”

Finishing her spiel Andi sat back and crossed her arms, a highly satisfied and smug look on her face. Cyrus blinked a few times before looking over his shoulder at TJ who was looking at Andi like he was trying to figure out a Rubik’s cube.

“Gus, huh? The kid that follows Jonah around like a puppy?” TJ asked calmly, as if he was choosing his words very carefully. Cyrus shook himself out of his joy at a real lead to look at TJ. From the look on the older boy’s face, Cyrus knew what was going on in TJ’s head.

TJ didn’t believe Andi one bit.

“Yeah! I mean he’s always kind of twitchy but this time he was extra twitchy and he didn’t even talk to Jonah yesterday after class. That’s gotta mean something pretty huge, don’t you think?” Andi sounded smug, and in Cyrus’ mind she had every right to.

Gus was a bit of a weird kid but he seemed like a generally good person. Cyrus couldn’t understand why Gus would steal Hanno but from what Andi was saying it seemed like a real possibility. The more he thought it through the more Cyrus could see it and he began nodding his head.

Gus was their mole rat thief.

“Andi, you are the best witness that ever witnessed. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cyrus jumped up and hugged his friend, smiling ear to ear.

“Glad I could help,” Andi laughed, hugging him back before rushing out of the classroom due to the math test she was supposed to be taking.

Cyrus spun to face TJ, a wide smile on his face. He couldn’t hide his excitement at solving this thing and wanted TJ to join in on the feeling of accomplishment. Unfortunately, TJ didn’t look at all happy; in fact he looked more mistrustful than Cyrus had ever seen him. That’s really saying something for someone like TJ, who trusted exactly no one – well, maybe he trusted Cyrus, at least a little bit.

“What’s wrong? This is good news! We finally got a lead and it’s a pretty solid one. You should be happy. We’re about to catch the bad guy,” Cyrus smiled a little over the top in hopes of coaxing a smile out of TJ. The older boy glanced at Cyrus’ silly smile and chuckled lightly but the strain around his eyes didn’t lessen.

“What if she’s just trying to mislead us? Give us a fake suspect to get the heat off herself?”

Cyrus sighed, one of these days he’s going to get TJ to trust people a little more. The fact that TJ let Cyrus see behind his mask was huge, but now that Cyrus got a peak of the real TJ he wanted the whole world to see this amazing guy. One step at a time though.

“I love how dedicated you are to the role but trust me, Andi didn’t do this, she’s a total cinnamon roll.” Cyrus assured the sceptical older boy before making arrangements to have Gus brought in for his interview earlier than planned. Cyrus knew the change in time would really rattle the already nervous boy.  

He laughed a little manically at the thought of catching his first bad guy but luckily TJ just laughed along with him.

When Gus arrived it was clear he was already half way to an anxiety attack. The boy was sweating and fidgeting, eyes as wide as saucers, and wheezing slightly. Cyrus felt bad for the guy, but the feeling of solving the case overrode any other feelings.

“So Gus, I think you know why we asked you here today,” Cyrus started, getting fully into character of the confident detective. He longed for his fedora and a harsh spot light.

“Um,” Gus squeaked, before clamping his mouth shut. Cyrus wanted to smirk, and looking out the corner of his eye he saw TJ smirking enough for the both of them.

They totally had their guy.

“We have it on very good authority that it was _you_ that stole Hanno, the naked mole rat, from his cage yesterday,” Cyrus leaned forward slightly, his eyes narrowing. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Absolutely drenched in sweat, Gus stared at Cyrus though his eyes occasionally flickered to TJ. He kept opening and closing his mouth, near panting and eyes welling with tears. For almost two minutes this nervous behaviour kept going on and Cyrus wondered if they’d broken him.

“We already know it was you, Squeaker. Just fess up,” TJ snapped, slapping his hand on the table in front of Gus. The boy nearly hit the roof.

“I JUST WANTED A NAKED MOLE RAT OF MY OWN! I’M SORRY!” Gus shouted, outright sobbing now.

Cyrus’s eyes widened as he flinched back from Gus’ outburst. He always knew the boy tended to be dramatic but even for him this was a little over the top. Looking at TJ, Cyrus was relieved to see TJ looking just as freaked out as he was. Catching the boy’s eye Cyrus grimaced.

In typical Film Noir fashion Cyrus wanted his big moment of catching the bad guy, this crying outburst wasn’t exactly what he was going for. TJ jerked his head encouragingly in Gus’ direction. He wanted this finished just as badly as Cyrus did.

Steeling himself for more tears Cyrus got back into character and focused on solving the case. Breathing deeply for a moment to centre himself Cyrus looked back at the snivelling Gus and hardened his face.

“Ron Stoppable, you are _not_. You can’t just take a naked mole rat and call it your own. If you don’t return Hanno by first bell tomorrow morning then Metcalf will suspend you for sure.” Cyrus wanted to pat himself on the back for sounding as commanding as he did. The only thing that would have made this moment better was if he was wearing his fedora.

Gus sprints from the room almost before Cyrus finishes his speech. The crying, screaming and sweating boy runs as fast and far as he can. Cyrus is pretty sure Gus is running all the way home to retrieve his stolen mole rat.  Smiling to himself, Cyrus sits there for a moment feeling pretty great about himself. He just solved his first real case, he feels invincible and like he could take on the world.

“Who’s Ron Stoppable?” TJ asks after a moment. Cyrus slowly turns to look at TJ, not believing what he just heard. There’s no way TJ didn’t understand that reference.

“Kim Possible, you know? Rufus the naked mole rat? Ron? Nothing, really?” Cyrus gaped as TJ shook his head.

“I didn’t get to watch a lot of TV as a kid,” TJ shrugged self-consciously, not looking at Cyrus. Feeling confident in how well he knows TJ, Cyrus was certain TJ expected to be pitied, but that wasn’t Cyrus’ style.

“Well then, I’m just going to have to educate you in all the classic animations. Kim Possible, Totally Spies, Jake Long: American Dragon, Recess, and Fillmore, just to name a few.” Cyrus smiled, jumping up and grabbing TJ’s hand to drag him out of school as the final bell rings. “C’mon, I’ve got a lot to show you and so little time.”

And that’s how Cyrus unintentionally invited TJ over to his house for an afternoon of binge watching the best shows from his childhood.

It was about the time that Kim and Ron shared their epic kiss that TJ reached over and laced his fingers through Cyrus’, who was positive he saw fireworks and heard harps playing. It was that kind of moment, almost as epic as Kim and Ron’s kiss.

They didn’t talk about this moment either, but it was like an unspoken agreement that things like this would keep happening. Cyrus just smiled and squeezed TJ’s hand.

Turned out Kippen and Goodman were a good pair, both in solving schoolyard crimes and holding hands in Cyrus’ bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else in love with the TV shows mentioned? I miss old school cartoons.  
> Don't forget to leave any prompts in the comments below or on my Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
